The Lost Warrior: Gods and Dragons
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: Por el inmenzo choque de fuerzas, Goku y Frezzer desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... pero, las cosas no terminaban hay, por alguna razon desconocida, nuestro heroe Goku termina atrapado en otro universo, ahora, el saiyajin se vera atrapado en un mundo desconocido, un mundo en donde exiten extraños seres... demonios, angeles, dragones son un ejemplo y otras cosas por descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, hoy les vengo con un loco crossover que no me a dejado dormir en toda la semana, y como no podia dormir en paz, no tuve mas opcion que publicarlo.

Comenzare diciendo que esta historia la hago por las pocas historias que hay de dbz y high school dxd, y las que hay sinseramente no me gustan, las unicas que me gusta es la de DARK-ZERO-0000... y las otras personalmente no me agradran, es mas las rescribiria si pudiera hacerlo.

En fin, cambiando de tema, otra razon por la cual hago esto es porque todos los crossover que van saliendo de high school dxd son en su mayoria con Naruto... cosa que me molesta bastante ya que la mayor parte de esos fic son malisimos, se que no soy nadie para hablar pero lo digo encerio, tienen bastantes hoyos argumentales y en casi todos ponen como prota a naruto... ¿porque no pueden poner a otro? Como sasuke o mejor aun, a itachi, ese sin duda es alguien que quiero ver en el mundo de high school dxd... pero bueno, como se hace? A mi me gustaria hacer un fic haci, pero luego recuerdo que Alucard777 ya lo hiso, y les dire que realmente me decepciono su calidad, lo siento Alucard777, pero no me gusto tu historia, se que dije lo contrario pero despues de leer varios capitulos me canse de los fallos... pero claro, yo sufro de un fastidioso tic, el cual me hace notar un error argumental u ortografico y quejarme bastante... no puedo, repito, NO PUEDO ver un error en un fic y no formar tremenda queja, es por ese maldito tic que no puedo distrutar muy bien los fic TT_TT.

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir que comienze este cross.

No me pertenecen Dragon ball Super o High School DXD son propiedad de sus creadores.

-persona hablando-

"pensamientos o sueños"

 **-(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-**

 **Capitulo 1:Un error fatal**

Goku estaba en apriestos, en todo el sentido de la palabra... ¿porque?, eso es simple, aun despues de volverse tan poderoso, al pundo de volverse practicamente un dios, no podia hacer mucho en esta situacion, apenas le podia mantener el paso a Golden Frezzer, el saiyajin aun se preguntaba como se habia vuelto tan poderoso ¿que tipo de entrenamiento pudo haber tenido para volvese tan fuerte?, era lo que se preguntaba goku, pero eso era algo que le importaba poco, ahora lo importante era como iba a derrotar a golden frezzer, el **Super Saiyajin Azul** resulto ser bastante poderoso, eso tenia que admitirlo, es mas el se sorprendio al ver lo poderosa que era esa tranformacion... pero, aun asi apenas hacia algo contra el Changlong de color dorado, goku tenia que admitir que lo que le estaba pasando era en parte su culpa, el sabia que se habia confiado bastante, le importo mas la pelea que en derrotar a golden frezzer, al final ese error le estaba pasando factura, ese error que parecia le iba a costar la victoria en esta pelea... aunque no todo eran malas noticias, ya que el saiyajin desde hace rato noto que la energia de golden frezzer disminuia lentamente, asi que todo era cuestion de tiempo.

-ahhh...que mala suerte, voy perdiendo en esta pelea...-comento goku mientras jadeaba con cansancio, se podia ver que tenia heridas y rasguños por todo su cuerpo, el en ese momento se encontraba de pie en un terreno rocoso, a lo lejos de el se encontraban sus compañeros, y junto con ellos estaban bills y wiss, quienes se hallaban comiendo un postre helado de crema batida y fresas, y al parecer no prestaban mucha atencion a la pelea... por otro lado, Golden Frezzer se encontraba flotanto a una corta distancia encima de goku, el changlong dorado tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-si... por lo que se ve si-frezzer le dijo aun aun con su sonrisa arrogante.

-jejeje... me tienes impresionado, lo que hisiste fue algo realmente admirable... debo confasar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que ahora tengo-le dijo goku al changlong color oro.

-jajaja... tus lloriqueos no te ayudaran en nada, aunque debo agradecer el esfuerzo que has realizado...pero, solo eres un insignificante saiyajin, ademas...¡ESTA ES MI UNICA OPORTUNIDAD PARA HACERTE AÑICOS Y NO LA VOY A DESPERDICIAR!-le grito un furioso frezzer con el puño en alto, tanta era su ira que varias venas se marcaron en su frente, clara señal de molestia... derrepente, frezzer siente una poderosa presencia muy cerca del lugar-...hum?-frezzer voltea su rostro a un lado, y a la distancia pudo ver a alguien que estaba con los compañeros del saiyajin, era alguien que conocia muy bien, alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar-...e-es bills...!-frezzer dijo al ver al gato lavanda y junto a el su asistente, wiss... aunque algo extraño a frezzer, y fue el hecho de que los dos se hallaban comiendo un postre helado, el hakashin le dirije la mira a freezer tras su nombramiento.

-para ti sigo siendo señor bills ¿me oiste frezzer?-bills le pregunto mientras comia el postre helado que le habia dado bulma, esa pregunta hiso que frezzer se asustara visiblemente, aun cuando habia alcanzado un poder increible aun sentia respeto y mas que nada miedo hacia el hakashin.

-p...perdoneme señor bills, pero ¿que esta usted haciendo en este lugar?-frezzer le pregunto al gato con ropas egipsias, bills se saca la cuchara de la boca y dirije su mirada hacia frezzer.

-acaso estas ciego?...pues vine a comer este delicioso postre helado-fue la repuesta que le dio el dios de la destruccion.

-y-ya veo... por alguna razon pense que habia venido a intervenir en mi vengaza-le comento frezzer aun con miedo en su tono.

-hmp...no hay nada que me interese menos, por mi puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana...pero lo unico que te pedire es que te alejes, no quiero comer un postre que este cubierto de polvo-le advirtio bills al changlong de color dorado.

-realmente no piesa interrumpir la pelea ¿o si señor bills?-le pregunta seriamente frezzer al dios de la destruccion del universo 7, frezzer estaba un poco eceptico.

-que parte de que hagas lo que quieras no entendiste?... soy un hakashin, y no estoy a favor de nadie-bills le respondio al chanlong, ese comentario llamo mucho la atencion de bulma, quien al igual que los gerreros z tambien se encontraba al lado del dios de la destruccion.

-un momento! ¿no se ofresera para ayudarnos?-le pregunto la confundida peliazul al gato color morado.

-una pelea es una pelea-fue la simple respuesta que le dio el dios de la destruccion, quien solo tomo otras cucharada del postre helado.

-pero que disparates son esos!, nos pueden matar a todos!-esclamo un poco exaltada la esposa de vegeta, el tono de la peliazul perecia irritar ligeramente a bills, quien se saco la cuchara de la boca y la miro.

-que ruidosa eres, callate! Deja lloriquear mujer, mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofresernos, yo te protegere... solo quedate a mi lado-le aseguro el destructor del septimo universo a la peliazul, derrepente todos los gerreros z se pusieron atras de bills, como si este los fuera a proteger, bulma sudo una gota al ver eso.

-oye bulma, realmente es bills el dios de la destruccion?-le pregunto derrepente jaco a la mujer de cabellos azules, la peliazul volteo a verlo.

-si-le respondio la mujer- ¿porque lo preguntas?-bulma le pregunto al patrullero galactico, que saco una camara de quien sabe donde.

-le pedirias que se tome una foto conmigo?-le pregunto el extraterreste a la mujer peliazul, la esposa de vegeta solo volteo a ver la pelea.

-porque no se lo pides tu personalemte?... aunque claro, corres el riesgo de que te destruya-le advirtio y contesto bulma al patrullero de otro mundo, esa respuesta hiso que jaco cambiara de opinion, ya que parecia ser bastante arriesgado, despues de todo es el dios de la destruccion.

-bueno...mejor no-jaco comento mientras guardaba su camara y miraba hacia otro lado.

 **/De vuelta en la pelea/**

-tks... como sea... ahora, es momento de continuar con mi vengaza-golden frezzer comento mientras fruncia el seño, ese comentario confundio ligeramente a goku.

-quieres seguir peleando?...-pregunto goku extrañado-...te recomiendo que regreses a tu planeta mientras estas en ventaja... despues de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte-le aconsejo el saiyajin de cabello azul a frezzer.

-realmente crees que voy a irme?... cuando tengo la victoria, practicamente asegurada-golden frezzer le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ya tenia la victoria practicamente frente de el, rendirse en ese momento para el seria una estupides muy grande... aunque por otra parte, a lo lejos del lugar, cierto principe de los saiyajin se cruzo de brazos.

-kakarotto... si quieres puedo reemplazarte-vegeta le aconsejo al otro saiyajin, el principe saiyajin se encontraba cerca del lugar de la pelea, y alparecer el ya se estaba cansando de esperar su turno para combatir, o mas bien cansado de ver como el otro saiyajin estaba siendo vencido por frezzer.

-hey! Eres un aguafiestas, de seguro ya descubriste cual es su punto debil y quieres aprovecharlo-goku le recrimino en un tono quejon, las palabras de goku extrañaron enormemente a golden frezzer ¿punto debil? ¿de que estaba hablando?.

-eh?... mi punto debil?... jajajaja, pero que bromista eres, por favor... durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta, un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener punto debil-le aseguro el changlong dorado al saiyajin, goku solo rio por sus palabras.

-jajaja... solo digamos que esta el momento es dificil hallar uno... aunque solo estoy esperando-le comento el saiyajin dios a frezzer, el chanlong dorado solo se confundio aun mas por sus palabras ¿que quizo decir exactamente?.

-hum?-golden frezzer hiso un gesto de confucion, no sabia que quiso decir el saiyajin, por otra parte, vegeta decidio hablar.

-aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a golden frezer ¿no es asi?... una vez que conseguiste esa evolucion viniste de inmediato a la tierra ¿cierto?-le pregunto el principe saiyajin al changlong color oro.

-estas en lo correcto... hay algo de malo en ello?-frezzer le pregunto, goku decidio responder a su pregunta.

-por supuesto... el desgasto de tu energia es agresivo, debiste tomarte tu tiempo, esperar a que tu cuerpo se adaptara a esa transformacion-el saiyajin de pelo azul le aconsejo a golden frezzer, aunque a el no le gustaba admitirlo, el saiyajin tenia razon, esa evolucion la consiguio hacia poco tiempo, y por lo tanto se le hacia un poco complicado controlarla, pero para el changlong eso era lo de menos, lo que verdaderamente importana era cumplir su venganza y nada mas.

-hmp...talvez tengas razon... ¡entonses no perdere el tiempo y te destruire de una buena vez!-en ese momento una gran aura dorada cubrio el cuerpo de golden frezzer, quien se lanzo hacia goku con el puño en alto para golpearlo, goku en cambio se encendio tambien y despego hacia frezzer, justo en el momento en que los dos estaban por impactar goku con uso de su velocidad desaparecio de la linea de vision del changlong dorado, frezzer se detiene y mira a todas direcciones trantando de encontrar al saiyajin dios, pero no tuvo mas tiempo de encontrarlo ya que el aparecio derrepente atras de el, goku en un rapido movimiento le propino una poderosa patada al changlong, quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo y atrapo la pierna con su brazo izquierdo, la fuerza de dicha patada fue tan grande que genero una enorme onda espansiva, frezzer no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sujeto la pierna al saiyajin, y con gran fuerza lo lanzo hacia unas montañas que estaba cerca, el cuerpo de goku fue enviado a gran velocidad hacia las montañas.

-argg!-goku gruño antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara con gran fuerza contra la enorme elevacion de tierra, tanta fue la fuerza con la que lo lanzaron que atravezo la enorme montaña, aunque no paro hay, el cuerpo de goku siguio su trayecto y destruyo gran parte del terreno rocoso detras de la montaña, despues de recorrer mas de un kilometro de tierra el cuerpo del saiyajin se detuvo por la inercia, despues de eso goku salio levitando del terreno, algunos leves rasguños se podian ver en su uniforme, pero dejando de lado eso el saiyajin no resivio ningun daño-ha... _eso no me dolio_ -goku se dijo mentalmente, luego dirije su mirada a frezzer, que estaba a lo lejoz, derrepente el aura azul del saiyajin dios se vuelve mas intensa y despego hacia golden frezzer a una velocidad mayor que la hyper-sonica... frezzer, al ver eso, creo una enorme esfera de ki morado y se la lanzo al saiyajin, quien solo uso su brazo derecho y con facilidad desvio ese poder, al estar lo suficientemente cerca goku usa su mismo brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a frezzer, la enorme precion de aire del puño salio detras de frezzer, el changlong escupido un poco de sangre por el daño interno que le causo el golpe del saiyajin.

-maldito!-frezzer le grito antes de tomar el brazo de goku y e intentar romperselo usando su rodilla, pero goku antisipo su movimiento y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro usando su otro brazo, ese golpe hiso que frezzer soltara la extremidad del saiyajin, goku al ver que frezzer estaba distraido por el dolor le envio otro puñetazo, pero frezzer logro reaccionar a tiempo y esquivo el golpe del saiyajin dios, en un rapido movimiento la cola del changlong se enrollo en el cuello de goku.

-r-rayos!, me atrapo!-el saiyajin grito trantando de quitarse la cola del changlong usando sus manos, cosa que no funsionaba ya que la fuerza con la cual presionaba su cuello era muy grande, derrepente frezzer empieza a propinar golpes consecutivos en su estomago, cosa que hiso que goku emepezara a gritar de dolor, eran fuertes esos golpes, despues de unos segundos siendo golpeado goku no tuvo mas opcion que morder la cola del changlong dorado, eso para liberarse, accion que funciono ya que la cola se desenrrollo rapidamente de su cuello y frezzer grito de dolor.

-arggg...desgraciado!-grito un furioso frezzer por el hecho de que mordieran su cola... otra vez, el chanlong usando su gran velocidad acorto la distancian entre el y el saiyajin, y acto seguido le da un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago.

-uagg...-el dios saiyajin grito al sentir como ese rodillazo lastimo algunos de sus organos internos, pero la cosa no terminaba hay, frezzer con uso de su inmensa fuerza flexiono su pierna hacia arriba, enviando a goku a una abismal velocidad hacia el cielo (N/A:me robe esta ecena de la pelea de saitama vs boros, ya saben, cuando boros envia a saitama a la luna de un putazo XD)

 **/En el espacio/**

-haaaaaa...!-goku gritaba mientras sentia como su cuerpo salia de la admosfera sin control, la patada que le dio fue tan fuerte que lo envio hacia el espacio exterior, el saiyajin dios intentaba recuperar el control de si mismo pero no lograba hacerlo, no podia estabilizarce... pero despues de unos momentos, goku, usando su poderes pudo parar a tiempo antes de que llegara el espacio profundo, despues de eso el suelta un largo suspiro de alivio, ese sin duda habia sido un gran susto- _baya, eso dolio... si no me hubiera detenido a tiempo de seguro me hubiera perdido en el espacio_ -goku penso mientras miraba a la tierra debajo de sus pies... en ese momento, sintio el ki de frezzer acercandose a gran velocidad-...hay viene-comento goku mirando como un punto de luz dorada se aproximaba rapidamente hacia el, el saiyajin con gran esfuerzo esquivo un puñetazo de frezzer que iba hacia su rostro, el saiyajin usa su vuelo y tomo una gran distancia.

-haaaaaaa!..-rugio el changlong color oro mientras se dirijia velozmente hacia goku, quien imito la accion y se lanzo hacia frezzer a gran velocidad, en el espacio se podia ver como dos cometas de color azul y dorado se dirijian hacia el otro, como si fueran a chocar, goku empuña su puño derrecho y frezzer el izquierdo, los dos estaban a punto de inpactar contra el otro, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca los dos gerreros chocaron sus puños con gran fuerza.

 **PUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Todo se ilumino... el enorme choque genero grandes ondas de energia, dichas ondas llegaron no solo a la tierra, si no tambien a los planetas que estanban cerca de esta, destruyendo algunos de ellos... pero no paro hay, las ondas se espandieron por casi toda la galaxia y mas haya de esta, hacia todo el cosmos del universo, haciendo tamblar este ultimo, goku por el choque fue expulsao hacia atras al igual que frezzer, quien se sorprendio y confundio por ese extraño fenomeno... por otra parte, goku sabia perfectamente que fue lo que habia ocurrido.

- _rayos! Otra vez eso... tengo que ser muy cuidadoso... la ultima vez casi se destruye el universo_ -goku penso, el aun recordaba su batalla que tuvo contra el hakashin del universo 7, en dicha batalla habian causado un cataclismo a nivel universal... pero en esa ocasion su nivel de poder era mucho mas bajo en comparacion con su nivel actual, unos cuantos choques mas sin dudas acabarian con todo lo que existe... goku no iba a permitir eso, el saiyajin en ese instante dirije su mirada hacia el changlong color dorado-... frezzer! Espera un momento... no vuelvas atacar de esa forma!-le advirtio el saiyajin dios a golden frezzer, quien lo miro confundido.

-eh?... porque no puedo?-frezzer le pregunto al saiyajin dios.

-si choacamos de esa forma otra vez... corremos el riesgo de destruir todo el universo, asi que no vuelvas hacer!-le advirtio goku seriamente, el changlong se sorprendio por esa informacion, ¿destruir el universo?, eso si era algo increible, ¿asi que este era el poder de su nueva evolucion?... aunque, despues de unos segundos pensandolo, frezzer le resto importancia a eso, estaba tan cerca de cumplir su venganza, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo detuviera.

-hmp...como si me importara eso... !no importa si tengo que destruir todo el universo, no voy a permitir que eso me impida continuar con mi venganza!-grito un molesto frezzer lanzandose hacia goku, con claras intenciones de golpearlo de la misma forma, goku maldijo mentalemente y escapo de su ataque usando su vuelo, cosa que enfurecio a frezzer-... no escaparas sabandija!-grito el chanlong antes de juntar sus manos, una gran cantidad de electricidad color rojo rodeo el cuerpo de frezer, electricidad que empezo a juntarse en sus manos, en donde una esfera de ki oscuro comenzo a formarse, con una gran rugido frezzer dispara un inmenso rayo de ki de color oscuro/rojo hacia el saiyajin dios, quien no podia escapar ya que la energia era demaciado grande, goku no tuvo mas opcion que contratacar.

-maldicion!... **kaaaa** -goku en ese instante junto sus manos hacia atras y empezo a reunir energia, iba hacer el **(kamehameha)** - **...meeeee... haaaaa... meeeeee** -una pequeña esfera de color azul neon aparece en sus manos, junto con electricidad del mismo color- **...HAAAAAAA!-** con un poderoso grito, el saiyajin dios lanzo sus manos hacia adelante, una enorme cantidad de ki azul salio de las manos de goku, la gran masa de ki se dirijio a gran velocidad contra el ataque de frezzer.

 **FRUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Los dos poderes inpactaron con una abismal fuerza, el choque de las dos energias causo las mismas ondas de hace unos momentos... ondas que fueron directamente a tierra.

 **/En la Superficie/**

En la superficie, todos los presentes vieron como una intensa luz cubrio todo el cielo, junto con una poderosa rafaga de aire.

-¡e-esos dos son unos monstruos!-picoro habia gritado mientras usaba sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, accion que fue imitada por las demas personas que estaban a su alrrededor.

-esto es malo!... si mi papa y frezzer siguen haciendo eso!... ellos destruiran la tierra por completo!-grito con preocupacion gohan, quien estaba al lado del namek, el ya habia visto esto, lo que estaba sucediendo era igual que cuando su padre peleo contra bills, pero en ese entonses el no era asi de poderoso, ahora con esa nueva tranformacion, su poder se habia incrementado y por ende, la tierra corria mas el riesgo de destruirse.

-Mmmm... esto se puso interesante-comento bills seriamente, el junto con wiss habian termido su postre ya hace rato y de dedicaron a prestarle atencion a la pelea, el comentario del gato lavando atrajo la atencion de su asistente/maestro.

-acaso esta planeando intervenir señor bills?-wiss le pregunto a su pupilo, quien solo se cruzo de brazo y siguia mirando al cielo.

-te mentiria si te dijiera que no lo quiero hacer... pense que ellos dos solo iban a pelear en la superficie, pero han llevado su combate a un nivel diferente... Mmmm... aun me pregunto como esa sabandija de frezzer se volvio tan poderoso ¿que tipo de entrenamiento habra tenido?-se pregunto bills, esa pregunta tambien se la hacia su asistente wiss.

 **/En el combate/**

- _rrggg maldicion!...si esto sigue asi... si esto sigue asi!... No! No voy a permitir que eso suceda!_ -grito mentalmente goku, el saiyajin le dio mas energia a su tecnica, accion que fue imitada por golden frezzer, goku al ver eso maldijo... ¡al maldito de verdad no le importaba destruir el universo!... goku estaba en aprietos, el saiyajin habia pensado una idea, el podria detener su tecnica y esquivar el poder de frezzer, y haci no correria el riesgo de destruir todo el universo, pero no podia hacer eso, ya que si hacia eso la tecnica de frezzer le caeria encima a la tierra, cosa que obviamente la destruiria, y no hace falta mensionar que el no permitiria eso, pero ahora estaba esta decision, el universo o la tierra ¿a quien salvaria?, goku se enfurecio por esto, estaba en una situacion bastante jodida.

-muereee malditoo!-rugio golden frezzer aumentando la intencidad de su ataque, las ondas de choque que se creaban a medida que los dos ataque colisionaban aumentaron, esto era malo!, al universo alparecer ya estaba condenado!.

-NOOOOOO! FREZEEERRR!-grito en completa desesperacion el saiyajin, al ver como todo a su alrededor se iluminaba, junto con un fuerte sonid, el saiyajin no sabia que hacer en ese momento, la deseperacion se habia apoderado de el, era demaciado tarde ya?, no podia creer que todo acabaria de esta forma... y todo por su culpa.

 **/En la superficie/**

Todo el cielo se habia iluminado con una fuerte luz blanca, las poderosas rafagas de aire se volvieron mas fuertes, tenian que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para no salir volando, todos los compañeros de saiyajin estaban muy asustados por este hecho, solo una pregunta se estaban haciendo los presente.

¡¿que diablos sucedia haya arriba?!.

-q-que es eso?-bulma se pregunto con temor, ella miraba como todo el cielo se iluminaba con gran intencidad, la mujer peliazul tapo sus ojos con su brazo en un intento de protegerse de la fuerte luz.

-oh no... e-esto es malo!-comento un poco asustado jaco mientras tambien usaba sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos, ya que la luz era demaciado brillante para verla fijamente.

-no! Papaaa!-gohan grito con preocupacion escrita en su rostro, esto era muy diferente aquella vez, era mucho, mucho peor!... ¿que era lo que pasaba haya arriba?!.

-Gokuuu!-gritaron krillin, picoro, ten shin-han y el maestro roshi al unisono al ver como el cielo se iluminaba, tenian mucho miedo, no sabian lo que estaba pasando!, y mas aun, no sabian lo que sucedia en esa batalla.

-maldicion! Ese kakarotto-a lo lejos, el principe saiyajin dijo en voz alta, vegeta uso su brazo derecho para cubrir sus ojos, ya que la luz era tan encandecente que podria quemarselos, el principe saiyajin maldijo mentalmente, estaba bastante frutrado, no solo por el hecho de que posiblemnte todo se acabaria, si no que tambien porque no pudo darle una paliza a frezzer!.

Por otro lado, con dos personas que estaban viendo la pelea desde hace rato...

-wiss! Rapido!-bills le ordeno a su asistente/maestro, ya era demaciado tarde para intervinir, asi que tenia que recurrir a medidas desesperadas, y aunque el fuera el dios de la destruccion, no significaba que dejaria que el universo se destruya...no aun.

-hai!-wiss contesto firmemente, en un rapido movimiento wiss alzo su baculo y de la punta de este brillo una luz, todo el lugar se habia puesto en blanco por la intensa luz, todos pensaron que todo habia acabado, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada... despues de unos segundo, la luz empezo a desvaneserce y las rafagas de viento empezaron a desaparecer, todos los que estaban en el lugar miraron a su alrrededor, y para su alivio, todavia seguian vivos, wiss y bills sueltan un suspiro de alivio, alparecer habia funcionado-...baya, alparecer funciono... unos segundos mas y el universo se habria destruido de verdad-comento wiss, ese comentario atrajo la atencion de todos.

-q-que fue lo que paso?-el maestro roshi pregunto aun aturdido, todos dirijieron su mirada al asistente de bills.

-que fue lo que hiso wiss-san?-le pregunto gohan al asistente/maestro del dios de la destruccion, el asistente del hakashin del universo 7 voltea a verlo.

-no es nada en realidad... solo contuve parte de la explocion con mi poder... si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo la gran cantidad de energia hubiera creado una reaccion en cadena que de deseguro habria desaparecido el universo-wiss explico a todos los presentes, quienes se impresionaron bastante al saber que tenia esa habilidad.

-e-eso es increible...-dijo un impresionado krillin, los demas estuvieron de acuerdo con el hombre calvo, era sin duda algo sorprendente sus hablilidades, ellos sabian de antemano que wiss era una persona muy poderosa, quizas la persona mas poderosa que hallan conocido hasta ahora, pero tener la habilidad de contener tal poder lo colocaba en otro nivel... bueno, el ya estaba en otro nivel, pero aun asi era verdaderamente increible que pudiera hacer tal cosa...pero en fin, dejando de lado eso, los gerreros z y compañia alzaron su mirada al cielo, ellos esperaban que se escucharan el sonido de los golpes y las explociones, señal de la continuacion de la pelea, pero, no se escuchaba nada, todo estaba tranquilo... despues de 20 minutos esperando, no habia pasado nada, los presentes ya se empezaban a preocupar.

-ya no se escucha o se ve nada ¿acaso dejaron de pelear?-pregunto una confundida bulma a los demas, todos se hicieron esa misma pregunta, era raro que no continuaran peleando, en ese momento bills dicidio hablar.

-wiis, te diste cuenta...¿verdad?-le pregunto bills a su asistente/maestro, el gato lavanda tenia una exprecion seria en su rostro, lo cual indicaba probablemente que era algo malo.

-asi es señor-le contesto wiss a su alumno, eso llamo la atencion de casi todos los que estaban en el lugar, quienes miraron de reojo a wiss ¿se dio cuenta de que?.

-eh?...se dio cuenta de que wiss-san?-le pregunto un curioso gohan al asistente/maestro del hakashin del universo 7, wiss iba a responderle pero bills se le adelanto.

-goku y frezzer...no estan, ya no se puede sentir sus energias... sus ki han desaparecido-le contento seriamente bills a los presentes, todas las personas del lugar a ecepcion de bills y wiss se quedaron en completo silencio, lo que habia dicho el dios de la destruccion, los habia dejado completamente pasmados.

Hasta que derrepente...

-QUE!-todos los gerreros z y compañia, gritaron estupefactos, incluso vegeta que estaba a la distancia tambien grito por lo que escucho.

Los ki de goku y freezer.

¿Desaparecidos?

¿Como era posible?

¿Acaso habian muerto?

No lo sabian, y menos imaginarselo... aunque, solo una pregunta era la que se hicieron la mayoria de los presentes, y ovbiamente era:

¿Que le sucedio a goku?!

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Como veran esto es solo un prologo, en el siguiente cap empieza lo bueno.

Antes de irme, les preguntare esto, quieren que goku tenga una pareja?... digo, ya se que el ya esta casado y tiene dos hijos y todo eso, pero eso no significa que otra chica le quiera incar el diente al saiyajin XD, despues de todo es un cross con high school dxd, el que este casado hay no importa XD, pero bueno, esa es su desicion.

Como sea, quiero hablar de los niveles de poder, se que algunos fanboy de dxd diran que personajes como Ophis y Gread-red pueden ganarle a goku y blablablah... pues les dire que estan equivocados, eso es un error que comenten muchos fans que ven high school dxd... aunque claro, en dxd hay personajes que pudiera darle pelea a los de Bleach incluso a los de Naruto, pero Dragon Ball esta en otra categoria, digo, goku y bills hicienron un cataclismo a nivel universal solo con chocar sus puños, eso pone a goku en una categoria diferente... pero akira toriyama la cago enormemente cuando goku es herido de muerte por un puto rayito laser, como dije antes no puedo ver un error argumental sin antes quejarme... como sea ya me estoy disviando del tema... en que iba?... Ah asi! Los niveles de poder, no planeo bajar el poder de goku en esta historia, ya se que suena injusto pero lo hare por una buena razon, y los de high school dxd, bueno a ellos no seran necesario bajarles los poderes, en especial a Ophis o Gread-red, ya que ellos tendran un papel importante en esta historia, sobre todo uno de ellos el cual le dara muchos problemas a nuestro heroe jeje XD... pero bueno, volviendo al tema importante, algunos talvez se preguntaran en que nivel de poder se encontrarira goku en dxdverse, y yo, despues de algunos calculos y estar recolectando informacion, puedo decir que el nivel de goku estaria por encima del top-10 de los mas fuerte de dxdverse, basicamente enpatando a los dioses dragones, pero claro, si goku llegara a pelear con uno de los dos obligatoriamente se tendria que tranformar en sjj dios azul, ya que como su nombre indica, los dos son "dioses" dragones.

En fin, sin nada mas que decir me despido de ustedes, no se olviden de dejar su amable opinion, adiooosss

 **Proximo cap:¿Universo 13?**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SOY GERMAN...naahh es mentira... como estan?... espero que muy bien, pero bueno, dejemonos de tonterias que aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este crossover.

Como es de esperarse, antes de comenzar les comentare algunas cosas...primero, les dire que despues de pensar por un tiempo, dicidi que goku no tendria pareja, mejor aun, tendra un harem, esto se debe a dos razones, la primera ovbiamente son ustedes, en los comentarios casi el 90 % de ellos decian que le dara un harem al saiyajin, mejor dicho en casi todos decian eso... osea que ustedes si quieren ver sufrir a goku XD... bueno, la segunda razon es simple, es inevitable que goku tenga un harem... digo, miren a issei, el pibe es una mierda de protagonista, es estupido, pervertido, inutil y ademas de que depende mucho de D-draig para defenderse (es mas yo creo que pudiera patearle el culo si no fuera por ese dragon) y encima tiene una forma ridicula de volverse mas fuerte, no es como los otros protas como Ichigo, Naruto y Goku que se hisieron fuertes a traves de entrenamientos muy sufridos, el simplemente se hace fuerte con los pechos de las chicas y por el bien de la trama... osea pero que mierda!, aun no entiendo como hiso para que todas esas chicas se enamoraran de el, digo, yo se que el puede ser una buena persona y ademas quiere proteger a sus amigos, pero para que enamore a esa cantidad de mujeres en tan poco tiempo es una estupides... bueno, ahora ustedes piensen, si issei siendo una mierda de prota pudo enamorar a todas esas chicas, que pasara con Goku siendo... bueno, Goku jejeje XD, pero bien, lo que quiero decir es que si Goku llega a ese mundo todas las mujeres inevitablemente le querran caer encima XD, como ya dije ¡inevitable! pero claro, no estoy diciendo que hare que todas se enamoren de solo con verlo, todo sera a su tiempo.

Otra cosa, les quiero agradecer por la enorme cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado, realmente me impreciono la cantidad que hubo, ademas de que casi todos eran largos, cosa que indica que realmente les gusta la historia, eso es raro ya que no pense que les gustaria tanto el cross, a esto me refiera es que me desepciono un poco el cap 1, creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, sinceramente pienso que cometi un error al escribirlo tan rapido, tiene muchos errores, creo que despues de esto hare una rivision del cap 1.

En fin , me diverti mucho leyendo sus sujerencias y ideas, veo que le ha entretenido el fic, y por esto, les respondere a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de poner su amable review, bueno, comenzemos:

 **maxigiampieri2012:** amigo...me leiste la mente, rossweisse es sin duda una gran candidata para ser la pareja del saiyajin, sobre las demas...no te preocupes, ya elegi las chicas del harem y estoy seguro que te gustaran, estaran el final del cap.

 **Coronadomontes** :me agrada que te haya gustado mi cross amigo jejeje...tienes mucha razon men, muchas en high school dxd querrar un hijo de goku, despues de todo hablamos de un ser cuyo poder es igual al de los dioses dragones o superior, sobre tus ideas...Mmmm... son un poco raras, digo, ¿poner adolecentes en el harem?... es raro considerando que goku ya tiene mas de 40 años, (aunque claro por su apariencia uno diria que tendria 20), pero bueno, yo ya elegi las chicas que estaran en el harem de goku, estan en el final de cap.

 **Fairy Macc** :¿Akeno?...jejejeje XD, amigo me gusta mucho esa idea, talvez la ponga... pero no lo se, es muy raro, ademas, la idea de hacer a goku mas joven es algo que no puedo y no quiero hacer, ya que necesito que goku sea mayor de edad, si lo hago joven automaticamente perdera una parte de sus poderes(seria inevitable por donde se vea).

 **rechard78zamo** : richard, te lo agradesco, tus ideas me han servido de mucho (bastantes), grasias por tu comentario.

 **hellesing89** :otro que me leio la mente XD, jejeje... no te preocupes amigo, el harem ya fue elegido y de seguro te agradara.

 **donkike07** : no es ley, es obligatorio XD, sobre lo de raynalle...Hmmm... me gusta esa idea, ademas, tienes razon, Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, digo, mira a vegeta, el hiso cosas peores que raynelle y al final se convirtio en unos de los buenos, por el simple hecho de que le dieron una segunda oportunidad, para mi lo que le paso a raynalle fue algo injusto, mejor dicho un desperdicio de personaje.

 **Alucad77** :jajajaja... no me digas, de seguro te asustaste por lo que te dije ¿no es asi? Jajaja... debes sentirte afortunado, ya que no soy hacker y menos de la deep web, conosco a esos tipos, y si yo hubiera sido uno te hubiera quemado el cpu desde dondo esoy sentado, y ninguno revela quien es...pero bueno, no puedo hacer eso, solo queria trollearte, aunque algunas cosa que te dije si eran verdad, como que eras un hipocrita... sinceramente no puedo creer que seas mayor que yo, incluso mi hermano que abandono el liceo escribe mejor que tu, no te quiero onfender ni nada, pero es la pura y simple verdad... ademas, no puedes decir groserias en un lugar como este, no estamos en facebook, twitter u otra red social, no sabes con quien podrias tratar, despues de todo el internet es un lugar muy peligroso.

 **Dark-zero-000** :El autor que mas estaba esperando jejeje... me gusta mucho que te agradara el fic dark-zero, pero me agradaria mas que hisieras mas largo el review, digo, necesito tu opinin personal amigo, se sincero conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo mucho en realidad, pero bueno, eso esta a tu decision... sobre lo otro, no te preocupes, no es como si el fuera mi enemigo, tu no tienes que preocuparte por la discucion de otras personas, yo solo fui sinsero con lo que dije, ademas, concuerdo con lo que dijiste "fanfic esta hecho para divertirse al crear historias y poder leer algunas"... pero te dire algo, ahora los trabajos que salen en fanfic son aburridos, cutres y carentes de diversion, aun recuerdo cuando entre por primera vez a , tenia tan solo 7 años, en ese tiempo casi todas las historias que salian me entretenian, pero ahora en el presente, solo son pocas las historias que realmente son buenas (como las tuyas) ¿la razon? Simple, sujetos que se meten a este lugar sin saber como escribir bien fanfic, yo se que este lugar es libre y cualquiera puede hacer sus historias, es mas yo apoyo eso, pero mira las historias que van saliendo hoy en dia, como dijo un amigo mio !son un cancer para mis ojos¡...Ah y otra cosa, tu fuieste el que me inspiro hacer este cap.

 **Broly999** : etto...bueno, sobre las preguntas, te dire que no se como respondertelas, digo, si las respondo abiertamente, estoy haciendo spoiler... pero no preocupeis, todas esas preguntas tendran sus respuesta, lo unico que te dire es que tengas pasiencia.

 **James anderson** : james, grasias por tu amable review... y no te preocupes, las chicas del harem ya fueron elegidas, estoy seguro que te gustaran, solo echale un vistazo al final del cap.

 **pinkieneko09** :grasias por tu comentario pinkieneko09... otra cosa, sin honorificos por favor, solo dime gabriel XD...bueno, hablando encerio, por fin alguien que me entiende, pero tranqui, es solo un pequeño fallo argumental nada mas(de los tantos que hay), como sea, grasias por tu comentario pinkie-san.

 **Gersus** :encerio?... desde australia?... bueno gersus, eso es sensillamente increible, y no te preocupes amigo, goku seguira menteniendo su personalidad inocente, despues de todo si la cambio no seria goku XD, bueno, sobre lo otro, no se si a goku lo tomaron con la guardia baja, a mi parecer ese laser era "especial" o algo parecido, yo he visto a goku resivir ataques mas poderosos y este solo los bloqueo con la mano, para mi ese fue un error en el argumento, despues de todo en dragon ball super lo intentaron arreglar, ya que se ve que goku resivio el disparo en estado base, mientras que en la pelicula lo resivio estando tranformado en ssj blue.

 **Dios de la luz y oscuridad** : pues ya no tendras que buscar mas amigo, aqui esta... por cierto, grasias por tu amable review.

 **Guest y Songoku3000** : ya que los dos dijieron basicamente lo mismo, les respondo asi... bueno, ella estara en el harem, pero no sera la primera... y otra cosa, esto es para Songoku 3000, Hmmm... solo echale un vistazo al final del capitulo.

 **Shagot** : ¿ophis? Jejeje... tienes razon, no muchos ponen a ophis como pareja, en si porque no sabrian como ponerla, en parte porque ella es un poco ingenua y densa en cosas como el amor, depues de todo es una diosa dragona que ha vivido miles de años y nunca se intereso en eso, pero claro, eso no indica que sea imposible ponerla como pareja de alguien, es especial con alguien como goku, que de seguro al conocerla se quedara intersado en ella, no como pareja si no como un idversario poderoso...pero bueno, yo solo te dire que no te preocupes, ella estara en el harem, despues de todo dije en el cap anterior "en especial uno de ellos, el cual le dara muchos problemas a nuestro heroe" en eso me referia ovbiamente a ella.

 **Alexander dash:** Me alegra que te guste el cross.

Bueno, sin mas que decir que comienze este capitulo.

No me pertenecen Dragon ball Super o High School DXD son propiedad de sus creadores.

-persona hablando-

" _pensamientos o sueños"_

- **(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)** -

 **-Dragon hablando-**

 **Capitulo 2:¿Universo 13?**

Todos los presentes estaban aun perplejos y confundidos... hace tan solo media hora el hakashin del universo 7 les informo de algo que nunca se esperaron, goku y frezzer habian desaparecido sin dajar rastro... no podian sentir sus ki por lo menos, eso los dejo a casi todos perplejos, wiss intentaba localizarlos con ayuda de su baston, eso para intentar ayudar a los amigos del saiyajin, pero no podia encontrarlos, casi todos tenian una sensacion de miedo y angustia, no por el hecho de que no podian sentir las presencias de goku o frezzer, si no porque al no poder sentir sus energias solo significaba una cosa: que los dos podrian estar muertos... o mejor dicho que goku puede estar muerto, esa era la razon por la cual se sentian de esa forma, solo pensar que goku habia fallecido los lleno a casi todos de preocupacion y mas que nada temor.

-aun no puedes encontrarlos?... talvez ellos podrian haber m-muerto?-bulma le pregunto a wiss con un poco de temor en su tono, a pesar de que ella no sabia mucho del ki, tenia por entendido que si no podia sentir sus presencias era señal de que podrian haber muerto, el asistente/maestro de bills solo vio de reojo la esfera de su baston, dicha esfera estaba brillando en color verde, todos los que estaban alrededor miraron espectantes lo que estaba haciendo wiss, despues de unos segundos obserbando la esfera el asistente de bills decidio responderles.

-no, ellos no estan muertos... si lo estuvieran estarian en el otro mundo siendo jusgados por enma-sama, pero no estan en ese lugar-les contesto wiss mientras volvia a fijar su vista en la esfera de su baston, los amigos de goku no sabian si sentirse aliviados por la noticia o mas confundido ¿en donde estaba goku entonces?, esa pragunta no tenia respuesta alparecer, wiss por su parte continuo viendo la esfera verde de su baston-... Mmmm... no, no puedo localizarlos con mi baston-wiss les respondio a todos apartando la mirada de la esfera de su baston.

-que quieres decir con eso?... acaso el estupido de kakarotto se teletransporto junto con frezzer a otro lugar?-pregunto seriamente vegeta al asistente del hakashin del universo 7, todos dirijieron su mirada al principe de los saiyajin ¿cuando habia llegado?.

-no estoy seguro, a pesar de que el universo es tan grande a un pudiera localizarlos con mis poderes, no importa en que lugar esten... ademas, por lo que se esa tecnica que usa goku llamada **(shukan-ido)** no es muy eficas en un combate de este tipo ¿para que el usaria esa tecnica? ¿a donde llevaria a frezzer?... incluso si ellos estuvieran en los limites de este universo yo podria localizarlos-wiss le explico al principe saiyajin, ese sin duda era un analisis muy logico, pero para vegeta aun quedaba una pregunta.

-existe la posibilidad de que esten en otra dimencion?-vegeta le pregunto al maestro de bills, aunque sonaba un poco extraña la pregunta tenia un poco de logica, despues de todo el aun recordaba su batalla contra super-buu estando el combertido en vegetto, si no mal recordaba super-buu abrio muchas puertas dimencionales despues de que este explotara en ira, por lo que existia la posibilidad de que en el choque de poderes pudiera haber creado una reaccion parecida... eso talvez sonaba un poco estupido pero tenia su logica a fin de cuentas.

-¿en otra dimencion?...-wiss pregunto algo confundido, esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo tenia que admitir que era una posibilidad-...de eso no estoy seguro, el choque de poderes fue demaciado grande, talves sea posible que el estallido creara una **anomalia espacio** **temporal** que los llevara a quien sabe donde, despues de todo eso ya ha pasado antes...-wiss le contesto recordando ese misterioso gerrero que se enfrento a frezzer cuando este iba a destruir el planete vegeta, si no se equivocaba su nombre era bardok-... pero eso son solo palabras mias, aunque lo que si es seguro es que esos dos no estan muertos-wiss les aseguro mirando de reojo a su baston, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, a pesar de las palabras que les acababa de decir wiss, aun no dejaban de sentir preocupacion por goku.

-ahora que hacemos?-gohan les pregunto a los demas, quienes no sabian como responderle esa pregunta, o mejor dicho, al igual que el no sabian que hacer en ese momento, la persona mas querida para ellos habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aunque por lo menos ya sabian que no estaba muerto, eso los alivio ligeramente, pero aun asi, su preocupacion no habia desaparecido, despues de todo no sabian nada de su paradero.

Por otro lado, wiss se puso una mano en la barbilla, estaba tratando de encontrar una idea para poder ayudar a los amigos del saiyajin, pero no encontraba una, despues de unos segundos pensando se le ocurrio una brillante idea.-... saben algo, quizas puedan preguntarle eso al dragon shenlong, talvez el sepa algo-wiss les aconsejo a los amigos de goku, ese consejo hiso que todos se golpearan mentalmente, por poco olvidan que tenian las esferas del dragon.

-tienes razon! Talvez shenlong pueda saber en donde esta goku-krillin les comento a los demas, gohan, picoro, ten-shin han y el maestro roshi estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo el monje pelon, despues de todo shenlong era posiblemente alguien que lo sabia todo, eso les levanto el animo, ahora talvez podrian saber en donde estaba el saiyajin.

-krillin tiene razon... si alguien debe saber en donde esta goku ese es sin duda shenlong-el maestro roshi les comento a los demas gerreros z, quienes tambien pensaron lo mismo que el antiguo maestro de goku.

-pues vamos!, tenemos que reunir las esferas del dragon-bulma les dijo a los demas mientras salia corriendo del lugar, para, ir a la corporacion capsula a buscar el radar del dragon.

-hai!-los gerreros z sin dudar un segundo siguieron a la esposa de vegeta para ir a buscar y reunir las 7 esferas del dragon, incluso el patrullero galactico, jaco, se fue con ellos por curiosidad, en el lugar solo quedaron el principer de los saiyajin, el hakashin del universo 7 y su asistente.

-hmp... como sea, wiis! Vamonos tenemos que volver-le ordeno bills a su asistente/maestro, desde hace un buen rato ya se habia cansado de estar en ese lugar, no habia nada interesante por lo que ya queria volver a su templo, wiss en cambio asintio al pedido de su pupilo.

-por supuesto señor bills-wiss le respondio mientras se acercaba al gato color lavanda, el asistente de bills golpea el suelo usando la punta de su baston, tenia planeado usar el **(warp)** , despues de unos segundos una brillante luz multicolor empezo cubrirlos a los dos.

 **FIUSSSSSSHHH**

La luz que los cubria se volvio mas intensa, derrepente los dos se elevaron y en menos de un parpadeo el hakashin y su asistente despegaron hacia el cielo a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, dejando el lugar de la batalla completamente solo, claro, a esepcion del principe saiyajin que todavia se encontraba hay, vegeta apreto ligeramente los puños y fruncio mas el ceño.

-tks... ese kakarotto-el saiyajin murmuro mirando al cielo, no podia evitar sentirse frustrado por la situacion, no por el hecho de que su amigo/rival habia desaparecido, si no porque al fin y al cabo no pudo darle su merecido a frezzer, pero tambien sentia un poco de frustracion por la desaparicion del otro saiyajin, ¿en donde fueron a parar esos dos idiotas? Era la pregunta que ahora se hacia el principe de los saiyajin, pregunta que por lo visto no tenia respuesta, pero de algo si estaba seguro vegeta, kakarotto no estaba muerto, lo conocia muy bien, el no podia morir por algo como eso, ademas, wiss ya le habia dicho que no estaba en el otro mundo, por lo que tenia claro que el aun estaba vivo, aunque no sabia en donde estaba, pero una cosa si era seguro, en donde sea que este kakarotto, este sin duda se pondria a entrenar, como se mensiono antes vegeta lo conocia muy bien, y sabia de su costumbre de entrenar todo el tiempo, o mejor dicho de la costumbre que compartia con el de entrenar casi todos los dias, y por esto, vegeta sabia que no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados... pero bueno, por ahora lo mejor seria no pensar en eso, el primero tendria que ir a ver que era lo que diria shenlong, talvez podria saber en donde esta kakarotto... y frezzer, pero antes tenia que resolver un asunto, el saiyajin con uso de su vuelo levito hasta estar a una bueno altura, vegeta luego fijo su vista en la nabe de frezzer, mejor dicho en el unico sirviente que le quedaba al changlong, Sorbet.

-por otro lado... creo que no puedo dejar que ese insecto se vaya-vegeta comento mientras miraba al alienigena enano.

Por otra parte, el ultimo sirviente de frezzer estaba un poco confundido por lo que sucedio hace unos momentos ¿que fue lo que sucedio? ¿en donde estaba su lider?¿que habia sido esa extraña luz? no lo sabia, sorbet derrepente sintio que era observado, el alienigena eleva la mirada y pudo ver al principe de los saiyajin en el cielo, quien lo estaba viendo, sorbet sintio una sensacion de temor al ver como vegeta creaba una esfera de ki en su mano, esa sensacion aumento cuando el saiyajin apunto la esfera de ki hacia el.

-...adios-le dijo friamente el saiyajin a sorbet, la esfera de ki salio disparada de su mano a gran velocidad, directo el alienigena, quien se aterro por lo que hiso el saiyajin.

-¡!-esclamo aterrado el ultimo sirviente de frezzer antes de que la esfera de ki impactara contra el.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

La explocion fue inmesa, tanto asi que creo una especie de domo gigantesco de energia, sorbet junto con la nave de frezzer fueron destruidos por la gigantesca explocion, despues de unos segundos el humo de la explocion se disipo, dejando a la vista un crater de unos 100 metros de largo... vegeta al ver eso suelta un pequeño suspiro, por lo menos ya no tendrian que lidear con ese insecto.

- _supongo que ire a ver que dice el dragon..._ -vegeta se dijo mentalmente, el principe de los saiyajin eleva su ki y un aura blanca aparece alrrededor de su cuerpo, el esposo de bulma despego del sitio a una gran velocidad, dejando el lugar de la batalla completamente solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/Ubicacion:Universo Desconocido/ Brecha Dimencional/**

Un dragon de color rojo carmesi, de figura gigantesca, el enorme animal media alrrededor de 100 metros de largo mas o menos, poseia una apariencia muy fornida, poderosa y mas que nada dominante, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas color carmesi intenso, que parecian metalicas, dichas escamas se encontraban en la parte superior de su colosal cuerpo, y de bajo unas escamas de color amarillo claro, tambien tenia dos pares de alas de apariencias muy afilada, alas que tenian un color identico a la de sus escamas, un cuerno largo adornaba su rostro dandole una apariencia mas peligrosa, y para terminar unos profundos y brillantes ojos amarillos... a ese poderoso dragon se le conocia con el nombre de **Dragon de** **dragones** , **el DXD** , **El dios dragon emperador rojo** , **El dragon de Apocalypsis** , o como casi todos lo llamaban, **Gread-Red,** uno de los **Dos dioses Dragones**.

Gread-red se encontraba haciendo lo que generalmente hacia todos los dias: pasear en la brecha dimencional, un sitio que conectaba a todos lo mundos, de aparincia cosmica, casi infinito y mas que nada peligroso, no muchos tienes la capacidad de llegar a ese lugar... pero bueno, eso no viene al caso ahora, el dios dragon emperador rojo solo siguia nadando en la infinidad de la brecha dimencinal, eso hasta que derrepente sintio una extraña perturbacion en el espacio, o mejor dicho, sintio como una explocion de poder muy lejos de donde el estaba... eso llamo la atencion del dragon de dragones.

- **uhg?... que cosa tan extraña, acabo de sentir un estallido de poder muy lejos de aqui... ¿acaso esos gusanos volvieron a estallar otra gerra?... no, no pueden ser ellos, son muy debiles como para crear una leberacion de poder de esa magnitud... de seguro fue la anciana, talvez** **alguien la hiso enogar** -comento gread-red recordando a cierta dragona con poder infinito, apesar de que no tenia muy buena relacion con ophis, este la conocia perfectamente, y sabia que detras de esa personalidad estoica y fria, habia alguien muy temperamental y caotico, despues de todo ella era una dragon, una muy poderosa diosa dragona, y aunque el fuera muy poderoso, no negaria que sentia un poco de respeto hacia ophis, despues de todo ellos casi estaban igualados en termindos de poder, solo que el era un poco mas poderoso, gread-red sentia un poco de molestia cuando se referian a ella como "la existencia mas fuerte" es como si lo consideraran mas debil que ella... pero bueno, no es como si eso le importara realmente.

- **hmp... bueno, no es como si me interesara realmente lo que hace ella"** -el verdadero dragon emperador rojo comento, gread-red batio sus enormes alas y decidio continuar su paseo por la brecha dimencional, pero el destino pareciera que se lo iba a impedir, ya que sintio una enorme cantidad de poder a lo lejos, el enorme dragon dirije su mirada a donde sintio la enorme liberacion de energia, y pudo ver un punto muy brillante a la distancia, parecia una estrella a lo lejos.

- **que mierda...¿de donde salio esa cosa?... esto difinitivamente no es obra de la anciana, no creo que oph...!** -el dragon carmesi no pudo terminar esa oracion, ya que vio como unas extrañas ondas de energia se aproximaban velozmente hacia el, dichas ondas venian de ese extraño punto brillante, gread-red se estremecio cuando sintio su cuerpo siendo impactado por esas misteriosas ondas, el enorme dragon hacia un poco de esfuerzo para mantenerse quieto, ya que las ondas de choque eran muy fuertes, el dxd estaba confundido y mas que nada sorprendido, solo una pregunta se hacia el dragon del apocalypsis.

!¿que demonios esta sucediendo?¡

- **joder!... !¿pero que rayos esta pasando?¡** -el dragon de dragones se pregunto alarmado, esas extrañas ondas eran muy poderosas, esta era la primera vez en su larga vida que tenia que esforzarse en algo, cosa que nunca habia hecho ya que el era basicamente un dios dragon, y que esto le estuviera pasando era simplmente inaudito, esas ondas de choque era algo que nunca habia sentido.

Aunque para la suerte del dragon, despues de unos segundos las misteriosas ondas de choque empezaron a desaparecer, junto con el punto de luz, cosa que alivio ligeramente al dragon de dragones- **... que fue lo que sucedio?...mierda! nunca habia visto una liberacion de poder tan grande... a pesar de que fue tan lejos, su alcanze fue abismal... quien o que pudo haberlo causado?... si hubiera estado mas cerca habria destruido todos** **los mundos** -el dios emperador rojo comento aun aturdido, esta era la primera vez que presensiaba un fenomeno tan extraño, no sabia porque, pero por alguna razon tenia un poco de miedo, pero no por lo que sucedio, se sentia asi porque ¿quien o que pudo haber causado tal explocion de poder? No tenia una idea, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ese poder supero en gran medida al suyo o el de ophis-" **no se lo que haya sido... pero, fue muy lejos de aqui, mucho mas haya de la brecha dimencional... joder! No quiero no imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si eso habria estado mas cerca** -comento el dragon del apocalypsis con voz seria, algo que era muy raro en el, ya que el siempre mantenia una adtitud despreocupada y arrogante, sin embargo este no era el caso, lo que acababa de suceder era algo muy serio, no era tiempo para ponerse de esa forma.

Ademas, las cosas aun no terminaban, algo mas llamo la atencion del enorme dragon carmesi, el dios dragon emperador rojo vio con curiosidad como una especie de luz pasaba a gran velocidad no muy lejos del el, dicha luz paso velozmente hasta perderse de vista-... **wow ¿que fue eso?** -se pregunto gread-red sin saber que pudo haber sido esa luz que paso muy cerca del el- **que fue esa extraña luz?...se parecia esas cosas...¿como es que lo llaman los seres humanos?... Ah si, estrellas fugases... me pregunto si tendra algo que ver con esto... Hmmm... puede ser... pero pensandolo bien, lo mejor sera que deje este tema para despues... no quiero involucrarme en esto... supongo que lo mejor sera que vuelva hacer lo mio** -gread-red dijo mientras hacia aletear sus enormes alas rojas, el dragon del apocalypsis decidio continuar con su "paseo" por la brecha dimencional.

Pero lo que no sabia gread-red, es que esa "extraña" luz que vio, se dirijia velozmente hacia el Inframundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-2 dias despues-**

 **/Ubicacion: Universo 7/ Tierra/ Corporacion Capsula/**

En menos de dos dias los gerreros z habian encontrado y reunido las 7 esferas del dragon, fue muy sensillo hacerlo realmente, el metodo de dividirse para encontrarlas les sirvio bastante, y con el radar del dragon a su diposicion, la tarea de reunirlas se le facilito aun mas, ahora los gerreros z y compañia se encontraban en la corporacion capsula, lugar en donde iban a invocar al dios dragon, todos estaban reunido alrededor de las 7, solo una duda estaba en la mente de todos.

-y bien...quien va llamarlo?-krillin le preunto a sus compañeros, el sabia de antemano que shenlong se ponia de malhumor cuando lo despertaban, y ciertamente no quiera estar cerca de el cuando lo invocaban, krillin se confundio un poco cuando todas las miradas calleron sobre el-eh?... porque todos me ven?-pregunto el monje a los demas.

-porque tu fuiste el primero que hablo-le dijo picoolo mientras de cruzaba de brazos, krillin lo miro con cara poker por lo que dijo, para luego voltear y mirar a sus demas compañeros, estos solo le dieron una señal de aprovacion, el monje maldijo mentalmente por eso ¿porque siempre le pasaba esto a el?.

-esta bien... yo lo hare-les contesto krillin en un tono derrotado y alavez nervioso, ciertamente no queria hacer esto, el hombre de baja estatura se acerca a las esferas del dragon, las cuales estaban brillando, el monje levanta las manos en frente de el y mira directamente las 7 esferas color naranja-... sal de hay!...!shenlong¡-krillin llamo casi gritanto. Despues de que esas palabras fueron dichas, las 7 esferas empezaron a parpadear brillantemente, el cielo se empezo a oscurecer.

 **PIUSHHHHH!**

Un rayo color amarillo sale disparado de las esferas hacia el cielo, dicho rayo empezo a tomar la forma de una criatura muy larga y colosal, parecia ser una serpiente gigante, se podia ver que tenia garras pequeñas y cuernos largos que parecian de venado, todo su gran y largo cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas color verde profundo, y su parte baja estaba cubierta de escamas color carne, unos largos bigotes adornaban su rostro, y para terminar unos profundos y penetrantes ojos rojos brillantes, la enorme criatura tenia la apariencia de un dragon oriental.

- **roaaarrrggg!** \- rugio el dios dragon, que ovbiamente parecia de malhumor por ser despertado de su sueño, cosa que asusto un poco a krillin, y que shenlong lo estuviera mirando no ayudaba en nada- **te cumplire 3 deseos, puedes pedir lo que quieras** -le dijo el dragon mirando a todos los presentes.

-increible... esto no se ve todos los dias-comento jaco mientras le tomaba una foto al dragon usando su camara, el patrullero galactico tambien se encontraba en ese lugar, e inluso ayudo a los gerreros z a reunir las esferas del dragon, ya que queria ver al dragon shenlong en persona.

-q-que le pido?-krillin nerviosamente le pregunto a los demas que estaban atras de el, todos casi se caen por la pregunta ¿encerio acababa de preguntar eso?.

-¡¿acaso no es ovbio?!-le pregunto bulma irritada por la estupides del monje-¡dile que en donde esta goku!-bulma le grito al monje calvo, quien se asusta por el grito de la mujer peliazul, pero no obstante dicidio obedecer.

-ejem... shenlong!-llamo krillin al dios dragon, con la intencion de que este le preste atencion, cosa que funciono ya que el enorme dragon centro su mirada en el, cosa que lo puso mas nervioso-...t-tu sabes en donde se encuentra Son Goku?-krillin le pregunta al dios dragon.

 **-"..."-** los ojos del dragon empezaron a brillar en un intenso color rojo, despues de algunos minutos sus ojos dejaron de brillar y regresaron su color rojo normal **-... el que llaman Son goku no esta en este universo-** fue la simple respuesta que les dio el dios dragon, respuesta que dejo conmocionados a todos los gerreros z y compañia.

-QUE!-se pudo escuchar que casi todos gritaron en shock, estaban atonitos por lo que dijo el dragon.

-esperen... acaso dijo que goku no esta en este universo?-el maestro roshi pregunto muy confundido, esa respuesta ni el se la hubiera esperado.

-¿como que kakarotto no esta en este universo?-el principe de los saiyajin pregunto al dios dragon, vegeta al igual que los demas estaba bastante confundido por la respuesta que les dio shenlong.

- **el llamado Son Goku no se encuentra en este universo** -shenlong les contesto como si fuera algo muy sencillo, todos los presentes estaban mas confundidos que nunca, y alavez comenzaron a preocuparse ¿en donde estas goku? Era la pregunta que no tenia respuesta.

-shenlong...-bulma lo llamo mientras se acercaba al dios dragon, quien miro a la mujer peliazul-que quieres decir con eso?-la esposa de vegeta le pregunto al dragon de ojos rojos, shenlong ya estaba empezando a molestarse ¿acaso no podian entenderlo?.

 **-no puedo localizarlo, no se encuentra en ninguna parte del universo... Son Goku no se haya en este universo, o ya no se encuentra-** shenlong le respondio a la mujer de cabello azul, ella al igual que los demas estaban en extremo confundido y alavez preocupados, esta situacion era realmente grave, el dragon no sabia en donde estaba goku, esto era algo realmente problematico.

-maldicion... en donde estas a papa!?-gohan se pregunto con frustracion, no podia creer esta situacion, no podia evitar sentirse de esa forma, no lo entendia ¿donde estaba su padre?, picoro al ver como estaba el semi-saiyajin decidio poner una mano en su hombro para poder tranquilizarlo.

- _goku... en donde estas?_ -era la pregunta que todos se hacian en sus mentes.

-creo que puedo ayudarlos?-una voz comento repentinamente, voz que se les hacia un poco familiar, todos se soprendieron mas al ver a wiss aparecer en el lugar.

-wiss-san?... que esta haciendo aqui?-gohan le pregunto al asistente/maestro del destructor del universo 7, wiss en cambio solo se acerca a donde estaba el dios dragon, quien se vio ligeramente nervioso ante la presencia de wiss, si el estaba aqui entonses bills podria estar cerca.

-solo vine a informarles de algunas cosas-wiss le respondio mirando la imponete figura del dios dragon shenlong, era realmente una criatura majestuosa, sin duda era un dragon divino.

-que sucede?-le pregunto seriamente vegeta a su maestro, wiss se dio vuelta a su direccion.

-bueno... como veran, las cosas fueron peores de lo que yo pense, me han llegado informes de los universos 8 y 6, alparecer ellos tambien sintieron la enorme cantidad de energia liberada por el choque de poderes de goku y frezzer-wiss les conto, impresionando mas a todos los presentes ¿asi que ese era el poder de los dioses? Era realmente increible tal nivel-...ademas de que miles de planetas fueron destruidos por casi todo el universo, eso es algo grave-les dijo wiss mientras suspiraba con pesar, los kaioshin tendrian mucho trabajo que hacer-...pero bueno, eso es lo de menos comparado a lo que he descubierto-wiss comento en un tono serio, algo que no se le veia hacer muy amenudo, los gerreros z se extrañaron por lo que dijo.

-que descubrio wiss-san?-krillin le pregunto al asistente/maestro del dios de la destruccion del septimo universo.

-recuerdan cuando les dije que use mis poderes para contener una parte de la explocion?-les pregunto wiss a los presentes, casi todos asintieron por la pregunta, despues de todo lo recordaban perfectamente-...bueno, la otra parte de esa explocion alparecer creo una poderosa **anomalia espacio temporal** , esa anomalia resulto en una fisura dimencional, o como se le conoce, **ajugero de** **gusano** -wiss les conto a todos los compañeros de goku, si antes estaban confundidos ahora lo estaban mas, no entendieron ni una solo palabra que les acababa de decir el asistente de bills, incluso bulma siendo la inteligente del grupo no supo que quizo decir.

-etto... que quizo decir con eso?-bulma le pregunto aun confundida, wiss le iba a responder pero el principe de los saiyajin se le adelanto.

-lo que quiere decir mujer es que el choque de poderes de kakarotto y frezzer creo una puerta a otra dimencion-vegeta repondio la pregunta de su esposa, ella y los demas se sorprendieron por esa informacion, vegeta luego vio a wiss-¿no es asi?-el principe de la raza saiyajin le pregunto a su maestro.

-bueno... no exactamente, lo que quize decir es que la liberacion de poder fue tan grande que hiso una fisura en la tela que divide los universos... y eso me lleva a mi descubrimiento... bueno, no es exactamente un descubrimiento, yo mas bien lo llamaria una teoria, aunque creo que es algo seguro...pero, creo que he descubierto un **nuevo universo** -wiss les revelo dejando conmocionados a todos los gerreros z y compañia, ellos sabian de antemano que existian mas universos ademas del suyo, pero solo sabian de la existencia de 12.

-que?...un nuevo universo?-vegeta pregunto confundido, el tenia por entendido que solo existian 12 universos y nada mas, y si wiss habia descubierto un nuevo universo, entonces esto era algo grande.

-asi es...como veran, no sabemos con exactitud cuantos universos existen, solo hemos descubierto 12, podrian haber muchos mas universos por descubrir, y este posiblemente sea el caso... ademas, tengo que decirles algo sobre goku y frezzer... el dragon tiene razon, lamento decirles esto pero goku no se encuntra en este universo ni en ningun otro, despues de una extensa busqueda no lo pude encontrar, alparecer no estan en ninguno de los 12 universos...y eso es lo que me llevo a esa teoria, quizas ellos dos hayan caido en ese universo-termino de relatar wiss a los compañeros de goku, quienes estaban asombrados por la imformacion, pero tambien esperanzados, talvez ya sabian en donde estaba goku.

-entonces... estas diciendo que kakarotto podria estar en ese nuevo universo?-vegeta le pregunto al asistente/maestro del gato morado.

-exacto... aunque todavia no es seguro, como dije antes es solo una teoria... pero si les soy sincero, podria ser algo seguro-le contesto wiss al principe de los saiyajin, vegeta en cambio se puso una mano en la barbilla, estaba un poco pensativo, no sabia si confiar en una simple teoria, aunque viendolo de esta forma, tenia mucho sentido, quizas kakarotto podria estar en ese nuevo unverso, pero como dijo wiss, no era un seguro.

-si eso es cierto, entonces que podemos hacer para traer a goku de vuelta?-krillin pregunto al asistente del hakashin del universo 7, si goku estaba en ese universo nuevo, entonces ¿como podrian traerlo de vuelta?.

-bueno, eso no lo se... no sabemos si quiera como llegar a ese universo... Hmmm... ya se!... porque no se lo piden al dragon, talves el pueda hacer algo-wiss les sujirio mientras miraba al dragon, quien habia estado callado todo este tiempo escuchando lo que dijo wiss, todos miraron al dios dragon shenlong, ahora que lo pensaban era una muy buena idea.

-eso es!...si el esta en ese lugar entonces hay que pedirle a shenlong que traiga a goku a nuestro universo-krillin les sujirio a los demas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el monje calvo, no sabian porque no se les habia ocurrido eso antes.

-tiene razon... talvez shenlong podria hacer eso-el maestro roshi les comento a los demas, quienes no podian estar mas de acuerdo.

 **-y bien ¿cual es su deseo?-** shenlong les pregunto, el dios dragon no lo demostraba pero ya se estaba cansando de estar tanto tiempo despierto.

- _hay que intentarlo_ -bulma penso antes de subir la mirada y ver directamente al dios dragon-shenlong!...si no puedes saber en donde esta Son Goku, entonces podrias traerlo aqui-pidio la esposa de vegeta al dragon divino.

 **-"..."-** de nuevo los ojos del dragon brillaron intensamente, despues de unos segundos los ojos del dios dragon se apagaron volviendo sus ojos al rojo normal, luego el miro a los mortales devajo de el **-... no puedo-** cofeso el dio dragon.

-QUE?!-casi todos gritaron en completo shock por la respuesta del dios dragon.

-!¿como que no puedes traerlo?¡-bulma le exigio al dios dragon, aun cuando sabia que el era un dios, no le importaba en ese momento ser respetuosa, ya que la situacion ameritaba no serlo, despues de todo estaban hablando de goku.

 **-el que llaman Son goku se encuentra ahora en un universo muy alejado de este, no esta a mi alcanze, se me hace imposible traerlo-** les respondio simplemente shenlong a los compañeros de goku, quienes no podian creer que esto les estuviera pasando, entonces ¿no podran volver a ver a goku nunca mas? Todos se preguntaron, no podian si quiera pensarlo.

- _baya... alparecer yo tenia razon-_ wiss penso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, lo que habia dicho el dios dragon confirmaba al 100 % su teoria, esto era un grandioso descubrimiento, ahora se habia confirmando la existencia de un nuevo universo, el **universo 13** , esto era algo sorprendente, tenia que informarcelo a bills o mejor aun, a su hermana, de seguro a ella le gusatara saber eso... aunque por otro lado, los amigos de goku no parecian tan contentos por la noticia.

-maldita sea... goku-krillin dijo mientras apretaba los puños con frutracion, accion que fue imitada por varios en el lugar.

-papa...no-gohan murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada, se sentia frustrado, preocupado y sobre todo triste, no podia creer que no volveria a ver a su querido padre ¿que le diria a su madre y hermano?, no lo sabia, todos los demas se sentian de igual forma que el semi-saiyajin, no podian evitar sentirse de esa manera, pensar que no volverian a ver a la que posiblemente era la persona mas querida para ellos, todos estaba sufriendo debido a eso, wiss al verlos en ese estado se sintio un poco mal.

-esperen un momento-wiss les dijo llamando la atencion de todos los que estaban en el lugar, quienes lo miraron- quizas sea una extraña idea...pero, talvez el dragon pueda hacer que se comuniquen con el, si no puede traerlo quizas pueda hacer eso por lo menos-les aconsejo el asistente/maestro del gato lavanda, wiss no sabia porque, pero por alguna razon sentia que debia ayudarlos, los gerreros z y compañia se animaron un poco ante la idea.

-ahora que lo pienso...es una buena idea!-gohan les comento, era sin duda un bune plan, el al igual que los demas se animaron por la idea que les brindo wiss-...talvez papa pudiera descubrir una forma de regresar-el semi-saiyajin termino, talvez no todo estaba perdido, esa era posiblemente sea la solucion...pero no estaban completamente seguro si eso funcionaria.

-aunque no estoy seguro, recuerden lo que dijo el dragon, esta en un universo muy lejos de este-vegeta les dijo a los demas, el principe de los saiyajin estaba un poco eceptico por esa idea, pero aun asi no perdian nada al intentarlo-...aunque no perdemos nada intentandolo-termino el esposo de bulma con una sonrisa.

-esta bien... shenlong!... ¿puede hacer que hablemos con Son Goku?-bulma le pregunto al dios dragon, con la esperanza de que este pudiera cumplirles tal peticion.

 **-lo voy a intentar-** shenlong les contesto, otra vez los ojos del dragon empezaron a brillar, todos los presente miraron ansiosos al dios dragon, esto era lo unico que les quedaba, despues de unos minutos los ojos del dragon divino se apagaron volviendo a su rojo normal, luego shenlong los miro a todos **-ya esta, pueden hablar con Son Goku...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-2 dias antes-**

 **/Ubicacion:Universo 13 /Inframundo/ Lugar cerca de la capital lilith/**

Dolor, esa era la unica palabra que podia definir lo que estaba sintiendo goku, todo su cuerpo se sentia tan adolorido a un punto casi insoportable, podia sentir como varios de sus huesos estaban fracturados, ademas de que tambien tenia varias quemaduras y cortes en todo su cuerpo, su traje tambien estaba muy destruido, y para empeorar las cosas, sus reservas de ki estaban en extremo bajas, incluso a un punto muy peligroso, y aunque increible que paresca... el saiyajin aun permanecia conciente despues de todo esto.

-m-maldicion... c-creo que esta vez fui d-demaciado lejos jeje-goku rio dibilmente, ahora estaba seguro que habia ido demaciado lejos, habia sido demaciado idiota esta vez, ahora por su culpa todo lo que habia conocido no existia mas... esperen, algo llamo la atencion de goku, el aun estaba vivo, se suponia que no debia existir en ese momento, ¿que esta pasando aqui entonces? Con un poco de esfuerzo goku mueve su rostro a los lados y pudo ver que se encontraba en medio de un terreno rocoso, muy destruido, se podia ver como habia humo a su alrrededor, el lugar era un tanto extraño, el cielo era de un color purpura, cosa que alerto de inmediato al saiyajin ¿en donde demonios estaba?

.-p-pero...¿e-en donde estoy?... _Pense que todo habia terminado-_ penso el saiyajin con confucion, el choque de las energias habia sido suficientemente poderosa como para desaparecer todo el universo, no entendia porque aun seguia hay... pero, sea lo que sea que habia pasado, el universo alparecer todavia seguia existiendo, eso alivio un poco al saiyajin, pero alavez lo confundio mas.

Lo que no sabia goku, es que el habia caido en el inframundo, y sus heridas habian sido provocadas cuando el impacto contra la superficie de ese mundo, el choque creo un giganteso crater, y el en ese momento se encontraba en medio de dicho crater...pero claro, esto era algo que el no sabia.

-rapido! Por aqui... creo que escuhe algo!-una voz masculina grito a lo lejos, cosa que atrajo la atencion del saiyajin.

-q-quien?-goku se pregunto mientras voltaba su rostro en la direccion en donde habia escuchado la voz, para su mala suerte no pudo ver nada ya que el humo se lo impedia, pero despues de unos segundos el humo se empezo a disipar, y asi goku pudo ver a varios hombre que se acercaban, estos llevana armaduras puestas, ademas de que tenian armas en sus manos, tridentes para ser mas espesificos, y un dato curioso, es que todos tenian...¿alas de murcielago?...okay, ahora la cosa si se estaba poniendo extraña para goku.

-esperen un momento... miren eso-uno de los hombres dijo mientras divisaba al saiyajin, los demas hombres con alas de murcielagos se acercaron para ver el descubrimiento de su compañero.

-es un hombre-uno de los demonios comento mientras miraba al mal herido saiyajin.

-si lo es... y alparecer fue lo que callo en este lugar... eso es increible, pensar que alguien pudo sobrevivir a esto... quien es este tipo?-se pregunto otro de los demonios, que clase de resistencia debia tener como para soportar un choque de esta magnitud, ni siquiera los demonios de clase ultimate o suprema podrian tener tal resistencia, incluso un mismo satan, pero no todo era lo que parecia, ya que el hombre tenia muchas heridas, señal de que el impacto realmente lo daño, pero aun asi pudieron ver que el hombre seguia consiente, ya que podian ver como este los miraba, era realmente increible que aun estuviera vivo despues de eso.

-que encontraron?-una voz hablo detras de los demonios, estos derrepente se apartaron para dejar pasar a un hombre, dicho hombre era muy diferente al resto, ya que este no mostraba alas de murcielago, su vestimenta tambien era distinta, el sujeto era muy buen parecido, ademas de que tenia un largo y brillante cabello color carmesi, y sus ojos era de color verde azulado, el hombre pelirojo se acerca caminando a goku, quien no podia hacer nada en ese momento, ni siquiera levantarse del suelo, ya que las heridas no se lo permitian- _asi que el fue lo que impacto en este lugar_?-el pelirojo se pregunto mentalmente, esto sin duda no se veia todo los dias, literalmente, esto nunca se habia visto en el inframundo, esta era la primera vez que caia un meteorito en este mundo, aunque no fue exactamente un meteorito, ya que el hecho de que este hombre estuvira en el centro del crater, le indicaba que el habia sido lo que callo en este lugar.

-vaya... quien diria que un simple hombre pudiera causar este desastre-comento sarcasticamente el pelirojo, mientras miraba de manera analitica al saiyajin, este hombre sin duda debia tener una gran resitencia como para aguantar tal choque, inluso podria ser mas resistente que el.

-q-quin eres?-goku debilmente le pregunto al hombre, este a pesar de que habia escuchado la pregunta no le respondio, solo continuo mirandolo, estaba un tanto sorprendido por el hecho de que el aun estuviera consiente, el saiyajin por otra parte podia sentir un extraña energia venir del pelirojo... no era ki, de eso estaba seguro, era otro tipo de energia, pero no sabia cual, pero lo que si sabia es que este tipo emitia mucha de esa energia, en ese momentos uno de los demonios se acerco al hombre de cabello carmesi.

-que debemos hacer con el... Sirzechs-sama?-el demonio le pregunto al ahora identificado sirzechs.

-por ahora... lo mejor sera llevarlo a un hospital, esta muy herido... luego de que se recupere lo interrogaremos... debemos saber quien es este hombre-le respondio sirzechs mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del saiyajin, quien no pudo resistir mas y cayo inconsiente debido al gran dolor y agotamiento que tenia su cuerpo.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

jojojo... hasta aqui el cap... lamento si la corte en la mejor parte XD.

Quien lo diria, Goku callo en el inframundo... que sera del futuro de Goku?... nadie lo sabe (a ecepcion de mi claro)... Que le sucedio a Frezzer?... eso ni yo lo se.

Bueno, dejemonos de tonterias, tengo 4 cosas importante que decirles antes de que les revele las chicas del harem.

 **1** -Esto sucedio 1 año antes de los acontecimientos de high school dxd, usare ese año para que goku pueda adaptarse a ese nuevo lugar.

 **2** -Goku aun no estan poderoso... de seguro se preguntaran a que me refiero con esto, pues la respuesta es simple, Goku aun no puede enfrentarse a seres como ophis o gread-red, a pesar de que su poder es tan grande aun necesita entrenar un poco el **sjj azul,** para poder estar listo para una batalla de ese nivel, es por eso que le dare un senkai... ademas, tengo que tener un poco de cuidado con las traformaciones de Goku, ya que el **sjj azul** no sera la unica tranformacion que tendra el saiyajin, como veran se confirmo que el tendra el **sjj dios blanco** (asi lo llamo yo) una nueva tranformacion que planea poner akira toriyama, y quiero que goku tambien la tenga en el fic, pero para eso tengo que esperar.

 **3** -Planeo cambiar la clasificacion de este fic a M, ya que habra limones en un futuro.

 **4** -Ahora que lo pienso casi nadie en high school dxd podria darle un combate mortal a nuestro heroe, solo ophis y gread-red, la bestia 666 podrian, pero ellos no tendrian muchas razones para pelear con Goku, talvez la trixeza pero eso sera muy en el futuro, ademas de aqui alla goku sera mas poderoso, el saiyajin basicamente le romperia el orto, y frrezzer esta descartado por el momento, es por eso que se me vino a la mente una loca idea, como veran, yo soy fan de Lovecraft, asi que dije ¿porque no poner montruos Lovecraftnianos? Suena un tanto raro lo se, pero como high school dxd esta lleno de dioses de todas las religiones (y algunos de ellos son solo fantasia) porque no poner a Dioses lovecraftnianos, digo, hablamos de seres de otras dimenciones con poderes increibles, que talvez superen a los dioses dragones, ¿ustedes que opinan? Poner a Goku vs Cthulhu XD... pero bueno, eso seria muy en el futuro.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que queria informarles, y sin mas que decir, aqui estan las chicas del Harem:

 **Yasaka:** Mi kitsune favorita despues de Ahri y Ran Yakumo.

 **Kuroka** :Este no podia faltar a la fiesta.

 **Gabriel** (no yo ¬/¬):La pongo porque muchos comentaron que la pusiera, no se porque se ponen asi por un personaje que ni han visto... pero de todas formas la pongo XD.

 **Rossweisse** :La linda valkyria tampoco podia faltar XD... la queria poner de primera pero como me gusta mas las youkai le dejo de cuarta.

 **Serafall Leviatan** : Esta de seguro se encariñara con el saiyajin apenas lo conosca... cosa que sera muy pronto.

 **Ophis** :La diosa loli tampoco se podia quedar atras XD.

 **Raynelle** :Me gusta mucho este personaje, pero OJO, usare a raynelle del manga, no del anime... la del anime no me gusto para nada

 **Xenovia:** esta de seguro querra un hijo del saiyajin... aunque enrealidad me gusta mucho este personaje, podria decirce que es mi segunda chica favorita despues de rossweisse, y me choqua que este en el harem de issei.

 **Femkami** : esta se me ocurrido despues de que vi el ficHeredero del rey de los heroes...ademas de que un autor por hay me dio esa sujerencia, pero aun no he decidio quien sera, ¿podrian sujerirme alguna?

Bueno, esa son las mujeres que estaran en el harem, si quieren que ponga otra solo diganmenlo...pero OJO, solo chicas mayores, nada de niñas o adolecentes.

Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar su amable review, esta la proxima actualizacion, Gabrielgamer27 dice adiooosssss...

 **Capitulo 3: Una dificil despedida, adios Goku.**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA QUE TAL!, aqui su amigo gabrielgamer27 traiendoles el capitulo 3 de este crossover.

Bueno cambiando de tema... que mierd...! No esperaba que me dejaran tantos comentarios!, casi todos eran largos, se nota que de verdad les gusta este fic, eso realmente me alegra, ademas de que tambien me inspira a continuarlo... pero bueno, otra cosa que les dire es que me gustaron las ideas que me han dado, no solo por los comentarios si no tambien por los mensajes que me han enviado, les dire que la mayoria de esas ideas realmente me gustaron, pero hubo algunas que no me agradaron tanto y algunas hasta me dejaron WTF... pero bue, al ser demaciados comentarios, lamento decir que no respondere a nadie, como ya dije son demaciados comentarios ademas de muchas preguntas... por eso les dire, que si quieren respuestas sobre el fic, preguntenme por mensajeria, ya que si les respondo en el cap, tecnicamente estoy haciendo spoiler a todo el que lea el cap, y eso no me gusta, por eso pregunten por mensaje... ESO SI! no significa que dejen de comentar, sigan comentando su opinion del cap, pero las preguntas las dejan por mensaje... y tambien les dare una explicacion del porque tarde tanto.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin mas que decir ¡QUE COMIENZE ESTE CAP!

No me pertenecen Dragon ball Super o High School DXD son propiedad de sus creadores.

-persona hablando-

" _pensamientos o sueños"_

- **(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)** -

 **-Dragon hablando-**

 **Capitulo 3:Una dificil despedida, Adios Goku-1 Parte**

 **/?/**

En un lugar desconocido.

Un lugar completamente desolado, se podia obsevar como vientos fuertes asotaban a este desertico lugar, el cielo era de una color gris opaco, casi como las nuves de tormenta, relampagos se podian ver en estas de vez en cuando, el sitio era un lugar rocoso, habian muchos picos de piedra por todas partes, parecia como si en este lugar nunca hubiera existido vida... pero si hubiera existido, parecia como si algo o alguein hubiera exterminado dicha vida hace mucho tiempo.

 **fiushhh...**

De la nada, una figura aparece en medio del lugar, dicha figura no se podia distinguir muy bien, ya que esta figura tenia un manto oscuro que impedia ver la mayoria de su cuerpo, pero, se podia distinguir que poseia botas blancas con puntas amarillas (N/A: como las que usan los saiyajin).

-... **esa energia**...-la figura susurro suavemente esas palabras, por el tono de voz parecia ser una mujer.-... **alparecer otro ha llegado a esta prisión**... **esto es interesante, debe ser obra de ellos** -la misteriosa figura comento a los cielos.

-... **esto debo avisarselo a Yam**... -usando sus manos, la figura se bajo la capucha que cubria su rostro, revelando el rostro de una hermosa mujer de tes palida, poseia ojos rojos como la sangre, que parecian brillar, poseia un largo cabello blanco como la nieve y puntiguado, varios flecos blancos sobre su frente se movian debido al fuerte viento del lugar.

 **fiushhh...**

La misteriosa mujer, habia desaprecido en un parpadeo, dejando a ese desertico lugar completamente solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ **The lost Warrior: Gods and Dragons** _

-...¡!-goku desperto de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, su corazon latia a una gran velocidad, sentía como si le faltara el aire, al saiyajin al despertarse sintio una extraña pero conocida sensacion recorrer su cuerpo, era la desagradable sensacion del dolor... aunque esta vez no sentia tanto desde la ultima vez que estuvo despierto, mas aun, sentia que era tolerable... aun asi, sentia como si hubiera peleado contra bills... bueno, no tanto, pero si era considerable.

Por otro lado, el hijo de bardock poco a poco fue dandose cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-un momento...-goku empezo a mirar a su alrrededor-¿en donde... estoy?-sus ojos empezaron a escanear el lugar, lo primero que noto fue que se encontraba en una especie de cama de hospital, aunque parecia ser un poco antigua, otra cosa que noto es que se encontraba en un cuarto con paredes blancas... muy raro, el saiyajin pudo divisar una puerta y una ventana, la cual era tapada un unas cortinas, la ultima cosa que noto fue su vestimenta, ahora tenia puesto unos pantalones color blanco, y su torso y brazos se encontraban cubiertos de vendas, el saiyajin se confundio de inmediato. -que raro, me pregunto en donde estare...-penso el saiyajin con curiosidad, esto era sin duda extraño, goku puso su mano sobre su cabeza, su memoria estaba un poco borrosa, pero aun asi podia recordar lo que habia sucedido, su pelea contra frezzer, su tranformacion Golden, su casi derrota a manos de este y por supuesto el hecho de que...

 _-NOOOOOO! FREZEEERRR!-_

-... _por un momento, pense que todo habia terminando..._ -penso el saiyajin con el seño ligeramente fruncido, apreto un poco su puño-aunque... por lo que veo, las cosas no terminaron como yo pensaba-goku miro su alrrededor, el hecho de que estuviera vivo y en este lugar... desconocido, significaba que el universo aun existia, lo cual lo tranquilizo en gran manera, pero aun asi, no podia dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal... y eso lo noto enseguida, al intentar sentir el ki de sus amigos...

-esto es raro, no puedo... no puedo sentir el ki de mis amigos!-esclamo el saiyajin con preocupacion, algo sin duda andaba mal... en ese momento goku decidio levantarse de esa cama, al hacerlo noto que estaba descalso, pero eso era algo que le importaba poco al hombre.-... _debo saber en donde estoy-_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo el saiyajin, por lo que acto seguido, se aproximo hacia la puerta de la habitacion, con claras intenciones de salir de ese lugar, la exprecion del saiyajin era seria.

Pero ¿como no estarlo? acababa de despertarse en un lugar desconocido, despues de haber tenido lo que se podria definir como la batalla mas reñida que habia tenido en años, y mas aun, no podia sentir la energia de sus amigos y familia... algo sin duda estaba mal.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

Uno de los 4 yondai-maou que gobernaban el inframundo, portador del titulo **Satán carmesí** y unos de los 10 seres mas poderosos del mundo, se encontraba en este momento en su oficina, el hombre de cabellera carmesi y ojos azules verdosos se hallaba muy pensativo, no podia quitarse de la mente los sucesos recientes, ya han pasado mas de 4 dias desde que encontraron aquel misterioso hombre, pero... eso no era lo que lo tenia asi, la verdadera razon de su estado tan pensantivo, era la indentidad del hombre.

Nada

Completamente nada de informacion habian encontrado o aparecido, aunque claro, era dificil encontrar informacion de alguien del cual no saben ni su nombre, aunque algo era seguro, el hombre sin duda no era del inframundo, ni siquiera era un demonio, las pruebas de ADN lo habían confirmado, eso y que el sujeto no emitía energía demoniaca... y hablando de su ADN, fue realmente sorprendente que no descubrieron a que raza pertenecía, los resultados indicaban que no era humando, angel, demonio, youkai u otras especies conocidas por lo demonios... era sin duda intrigante, no saber quien es, ni mucho menos que es.

-... sin embargo, la forma en como llego al inframundo, y como se encontraba... es sin duda intrigante...-

Esa era otra cosa, el pelirrojo no dejaba depensar en eso, la forma en como llego al inframundo, era algo soprendente, ni siquiera el tendria tanta resistencia como para aguantar caer de esa forma sin destrozarse... talvez con su **verdadera forma** podria, pero eso era otra cosa, ademas, despues de que lo enviran el hospital, los medicos del inframundo se dieron cuenta y le habian informado de que la gran parte de las heridas del hombre no fueron causadas por el poderoso impacto, si no que las heridas en su cuerpo parecian ser productos de multiples ataques de golpes y lo que parecia ser ataques de energia.

Eso llamo la atencion del pelirrojo, pero alavez lo confundio mas.

Por lo que, una sola pregunta se habia estado haciendo estos ultimos dias.

-quien es y de donde vino este hombre?...-se pregunto de nuevo el satan carmesi con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

.

.

.

.

BOON!

-¡...!-

Sirzechs se soprendio en gran manera, al ver como la puerta de su oficina se abrio de golpe, revelando a un hombre vestido con armadura, claramente era un guardia demonio, se podia ver como el hombre se veia desesperado y asustado.

-!..L-Lucifer-sama¡... hay problemas!-el demonio solto esas palabras con un poco de apuro, el maou se enserio de inmediato.

-que sucede?-el pregunto sin vacilacion el pelirojo.

-e-el hombre que encontraron!, ha despertado!... a formado un alboroto en el hospital! no podemos controlarlo!-el demonio le respondio con un poco de miedo en su voz...parecia que acababa de ver un monstruo.

Pero por otro lado, sirzechs se sorprendió por la informacion, no se esperaba que esto sucederia... claro, el sabia que en algún momento el hombre tendría que despertar, pero no que formara un ¿alboroto?... bueno, eso era lo que le había dicho el demonio frente a el... de todas formas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin dudarlo un segundo, el demonio invoco un circulo mágico de color rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goku se encontraba en una situacion un poco difícil, bueno... no tan difícil, sin embargo, tenia que admitir que estaba en apuros, estos sujetos no dejaba de llegar, habían pasado varios minutos desde que habia salido de esa habitación, lo primero que noto al haberlo hecho fue que se hallaba en algún tipo de hospital, otra cosa que noto fue la presencia de algunos seres que se hallaban por todo el lugar, dichos seres alparecer... no eran humanos, eso lo noto goku de inmediato, no solo por el ki que emitían si no tambien por el hecho de que las presencias emitan una rara energia que nunca habia sentido, en si, las cosas se estaban poniendo mas raras.

El saiyajin, sabiendo todo esto, decido seguir explorando el lugar... todo eso hasta que se topo con un grupo de hombre armados, los cuales tenian armadura y poseian tridentes en sus manos, parecian ser guardias del lugar.

Los tipos al verlo se sorprendieron bastante al verlo, cosa que confundió a goku, pero lo que sucedió después lo confundió aun mas, los tipos intentaron someterlo... bueno, desde su punto de vista, los sujetos no dejaban de decir que tenia que volver al lugar en donde estaba.

Goku por otra parte, tenia otros planes en mente... por lo que una cosa llevo a la otra y al final, todo termino con goku noqueando a uno de los sujetos con ropas raras.

-vaya... ustedes no son nada agradables-goku comento mientras miraba como frente de el se encontraban alrrededor de 30 sujetos armado, la mayoría habia aparecido como refuerzo de los otros, tambien habian algunos que estaban inconscientes en el suelo, no había que ser listo para saber quien los habia dejado en ese estado.

-m-maldicion… es un monstruo! Necesitamos mas refuerzos-uno de los sujetos comento con temor, algunos demonios se lanzaron contra el hombre, este ultimo con gran facilidad esquivaba sus ataques, para después dejarlos de combate con un golpe en la nuca u otra parte del cuerpo, en ese momento el grupo de demonios estaban desesperados, este hombre era un fenómeno que nunca habían visto.

-oigan… ¿acaso no pueden dejarme en paz?... yo no les he hecho nada-comento goku un poco molesto, estos tipos ya estaban empezando a fastidiarlos, el saiyajin movio su cuerpo a un lado para esquivar una rayo de magia demoniaca, pero eso no acabo hay, uno de los demonios descendió un fuerte espadazo que iba hacia su cuello, pero el con uso de su mano derecha desnuda la atrapo como si nada significase, luego jalo la espada junto con el cuerpo del demonio quien no soltó la espada, el saiyajin conecto su puño izquierdo en el pecho de sujeto, quien puso los ojos en blanco por el monstruoso puñetazo, incluso el aire del golpe salio detrás del demonio, el cual obviamente quedo inconsiente.

 **Fiuuunnn**

En ese momento y para sorpresa del saiyajin, multiples círculos mágicos aparecieron detrás de el, de los cuales salieron mas de esos sujetos, goku solto un pequeño suspiro, esto ya lo estaba cansando y molestando.

-ahhh!...-y para completar los sujetos se lanzaron contra el como si nada.

-tks… ustedes sus fastidiosos!-goku también se lanzo contra ellos, no es como si le gustara golpear a estos debiluchos, pero estos ya le estaban colmando la paciencia, el saiyajin con uso de sus pies corrió hacia ellos, pero antes de que llegaran el Son salto enzima de los demonios, sorprendiéndolos, el dios saiyajin empezó a saltar de cabeza en cabeza hasta llegar al medio del grupo, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo atacaron a goku con los que tenían, el aprendiz de wiss uso sus artes marciales y empezó a comatir contra los demonios, uno de ellos intento atravesarlo con un tridente, pero goku usando sus sentido logro esquivar y con uso de su incalculable pero controlada fuerza lanzo al hombre hacia arriba, otro intento apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero el saiyajin se movio y la espada paso por debajo de su brazo, el cual uso y trapo el brazo del demonio en una llave, goku hiso un giro veloz y rompió el brazo del tipo, el ruido de los hueso rompiéndose fue claramente audible, otro demonio intento cortarlo mientras estaba distraído con el tipo que intento apuñalarlo por atrás, pero fallo miserablemente cuando goku atrapo la espada con su otra mano, el saiyajin dio un ligero salto y extendió sus piernas hacia los lados en una poderosa doble patada, el cual les dio a los dos demonios los cuales salieron volando a gran velocidad, los demonios saltaron hacia el con claras intensiones de matarlo, según el, goku usando su gran habilidad en combate empezó a neutralizar a los atacantes, los cuales no podían hacer nada contra el hombre.

-demonios!... es solo un hombre,! se supone que los superamos en numero!-uno de los demonios grito antes de tomar valor y cargar contra el saiyajin, goku uso su pierda y le dio una patada en el estomago, sacandolo fuera de combate, otro intento atacarlo por detrás pero goku tomo su brazo y lanzo hacia un pequeño grupo de demonios, los cuales quedaron ok por el cuerpo que impacto contra ellos.

-ahh! Maldito!-un tipo intento atravesarlo con una lanza, pero goku solo con uso de su mano partio la punta de la lanza como si nada, el demonio solo quedo estupefacto por eso, goku desaprecio y reaparecio destras del desprevenido demonio, y acto seguido lo noqueo con un golpe en el cuello, algunos mas intentaron atacarlo pero todo termino con ellos fuera de combate, después de unos minutos de pelea sin sentido los demonios ya no aguantaban mas.

-c-como es p-posible?-

-e-es demacido poderoso-

-¡n-no podemos vencerlo!-

-¡q-que carajos es ese tipo!-

Fueron los comentarios de los sujetos, los cuales habían parado de atacar al saiyajin, el cual solo los miraba con seriedad y molestia, goku empezó a caminar hacia ellos, con cada paso que daba el hombre ellos retrocedían dos, ya no tenían valor para seguir enfrentándose a el, goku al ver el miedo en la cara de los hombre frente se detuvo, y acto seguido decidio hablar.

- _alparecer han entendio_ …. bueno, supongo que ya no van intentar fastidiarme-comento goku con una ligera sonrisa, alparecer por fin los sujetos habían entendido la gran diferencia de poder que tenian-…aunque creo que debo pedir disculpas, realmente lo siento por lo que les hise a sus amigo, creo que me pase un poco-el saiyajin se disculpo mientras veía como a su alrededor habían docenas de cuerpos inconsiente, eso lo hiso soltar un ligero suspiro, luego miro al frente.- _hmmm… ellos no van a continuar peleando, se me que no lo haran, por lo que creo que este es el momento indicado para irm…-_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando de repente unos de esos extraños círculos aparecio en frente de el, pero este eran muy diferente al resto, ya que era de un color rojo brillante.

Goku sintió una desconocida pero enorme energía.

-e-ese circulo mágico-

-lu-lucifer-sama!-

Varios sujetos empezaron a murmurar, goku miro un poco confundido eso, ¿acaso sabían lo que estaba pasando?.

De repente del circulo mágico empezó a salir una figura, goku vio con ligera confusión el sujeto que salio del circulo mágico, el hombre era pelirrojo brillante, bastante joven y bien parecido, su atuendo era muy diferente al resto de los sujetos, ya que llevaba un esmoquin blanco (N/A:como lusifer de contantine XD) y en su rostro una mirada serena, pero goku podía sentir una enorme energía desprender del sujeto pelirrojo.

-quien… quien eres tu?-pregunto goku mirándolo seriamente, el hombre lo miro por un momento, sin responder, parecía que lo estaba analizando con la mirada, pero finalmente decidio responderlo.

-hmmm… sabes, me parece un poco descortes que preguntes mi nombre sin antes presentarse, pero de todas formas lo hare… mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer-se presento el hombre con los ojos cerrados, para luego volver abrirlos para mirar a goku, quien por un momento se quedo un poco extrañado... pero no obstante decido también responderle.

-mi nombre…. Es Son Goku-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Leader-Warrior Enside)

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado(a pesar de ser tan corto) y si es asi dejen su amable review... es enserio.

Bueno, antes de irme tengo que informarles 4 cosas.

 **1-** En el cap anterior dije algo sobre poner una femkami, lo siento pero cambie de parecer (sorry) ya que pensandolo bien seria muy dificil elegirla (hay demaciadas), en cambio usare a una chica que invente (OC).

 **2-** La historia no estara exactamente enfocada en high school dxd, planeo poner muchos elementos y personajes de dbz, como zeno-sama y otros que yo mismo creare... basicamente hare mi propia saga, y tambien les dire, le dare nuevas tranformaciones a goku, ya que veo que las tranformaciones en dbs son cagantes, digo, solo es color de pelo y nada mas, osea! ¿es que no pueden poner una verdadera tranformacion?... bueno, las tranformaciones que le dare a goku seran algo complicadas, solo les dire que su base sera el **Super Saiyajin Blue**...si, les dare otras fases al Blue, estas seran, el **Super Saiyajin Blue 2** y la mas fuerte, el **Super Saiyajin Blue 3** , ustedes ya se habran dado una idea de como seran, goku las necesitara para lo que le pondré mas adelante .

 **3-** Y una ultima cosa, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA... osea que en mi fic cosas como el torneo universal y el regreso de mirai-trunks, no sucedieron, la razon por la que hago esto es para que akira toriyama no me joda la historia... ustedes me comprenderan, ademas, no es como si fuera tan malo, digo... ¿que prefieren ustedes?... leer a Goku pelendo otra vez contra Hit, o Goku humillando a Cao-Cao, Loki o Rizevim... bueno, no se como la vean ustedes, pero para mi esa es la mejor opcion... sin embargo, Black-Goku si aparecera, eso porque me gusta el consepto de un Goku malo, auque le dare un poco de logica.

 **4-** la razon por la que no actualize en estos ultimos meses, es simple, se me daño el jodido teclado, pero ustedes de seguro se preguntaran ¿PERO PORQUE COÑO NO COMPRASTE UNO NUEVO?... bueno, eso es fasil, VIVO EN VENEZUELA... hace falta decir mas.

Bueno, gabrielgamer27 dice adioooosss...


	4. He regresado XD

Jajajaja que tal, si lo se... mas de un año, seguro me dieron por muerto... bueno casi estuvieron en lo cierto, se podría decir que mi pc sufrió una muerte subita, el modem de mi casa se daño y me mude de casa :V osea... gabrielgamer27 habia muerto de tres tiros en las bolas jajaja... pero igual, las esferas del dragón cumplieron en revivierme XD y por esferas del dragón quiero decir, que me compre una nueva pc y le robe la clave del WiFi a mi vecina XD jajajaa... igual ya volví... lo se mala mía al no actualizar, osea volví con eso alegrense XD jajaja okno... tranquilos el cap de un mundo diferente esta casi listo para sacer del horno jujuju... coño de verdad les digo, ese fic estaba que lo borraba, pero bueno, me entro nostalgia y decidí continuarlooo... pero por otro lado, wowww quien diria, yo tenia razon:V super saiyajin blanco XD jajajaja no enserio, soy nostradamus... o como coño se escriba, ahora lo que si les se decir es que esa transformacion les saco un orgasmo a mas de uno, incluyendome xDxD me muero por ponerla enlost warrior, aunque tendre que poner un enemigo marditamente poderoso para por lo menos darle caña a goku, el cual ya esta en un nivel sumamente hyper mega súper hd 3d 4k violador de aliens esparatano chuk norris súper macho jahskahajwgajwvwh... jejeje de igual, ya volví criaturitas! Espero que estén listos! Cambio y fuera!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
